No, Sirius, no
by Anney Lime
Summary: "¿Por qué?" "Porque, Potter, no me da la gana. Preferiría besar al amigo que libera ego que tienes al lado que salir contigo. Y por cierto, Black, no fue un cumplido." Pero Lily no se imaginaba que al decir eso le había dado una idea a Sirius. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **Si los personajes y etcéteras me pertenecieran, fuera la persona más felíz del mundo, y andaría repartiendo merodeadores cual chocolates. Pero no, por desgracia, no me pertenecen.

NO, SIRIUS, NO. 

-Lily, princesa, sal conmigo.

Lily levantó la vista del libro que se encontraba en sus manos en ése momento y le dedicó una mirada suspicaz por dos segundos a James antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo y responder indiferentemente:

-No.

El moreno de gafas que estaba frente a ella sonrió, no dándose por vencido.

-Lily, bonita, sal conmigo.

Ésta vez no levantó la vista del libro. Antes de responder, pasó con paciencia una página del texto y soltó un suspiro rodando los ojos.

-No. – Y se volvió a enfocar en su lectura.

James Potter soltó el aire acumulado, frustrado. Le dedicó una mirada a Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros no sabiendo qué hacer. Él nunca había lidiado con esa clase de problemas. Cuando deseaba salir con una chica, sólo le sonreía con un gesto prácticamente natural en él y la chica, derretida, corría a pedírselo ella (cosa que, además, le ahorraba todo).

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó James, agachándose en frente de ella para quedar a su altura.

Lily cerró el libro, cruzó las piernas y se preparó para decir lo que siempre le decía y nunca le entraba. Siempre detestó ésa forma arrogante de andar de él, la forma en la que se desordenaba el cabello pensando lucir irresistible (aunque no lo podía negar. Hasta a ella le temblaban un poco las piernas con eso) y la sonrisa de capullo que dejaba claro que nunca mantendría una relación estable con nadie, y menos con ella.

-Porque, Potter – Lo miró con una dulce, pero falsa, sonrisa. – no me da la gana. Preferiría besar al amigo que libera ego que tienes al lado que salir contigo. Y por cierto, Black, no fue un cumplido.

Y dicho esto, se levantó de su butaca y se cambió a otra que estuviera más lejos de ellos. Sirius levantó las cejas, escéptico.

-Vaya, Prongs, me quiere besar.

- No, Pad, no te quiere besar, pero está claro que no quiere salir conmigo. – James se revolvió el cabello, pensativo. – Bueno, lo intentaré de nuevo mañana cuando esté de mejor humor. Subiré. ¿Vienes?

-No todavía. Quedé con hambre, así que bajaré a las cocinas en busca de algo. – Sirius señalo con la cabeza el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Trae algo para Rem y para mí. – Sirius asintió y James subió las escaleras que lo conducirían a su dormitorio.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que James ya no escuchaba, se dirigió a Lily, que estaba sentada en un sofá al lado del fuego. Se sentó junto a ella y la observó, esperando a que reaccionara ante su presencia.

-Black, ya dije que no era un cumplido. – Sirius sonrió.

-Anda, cierra ése libro y hablemos.

Lily Evans levantó la mirada con un deje de sorpresa. ¿Black mandándola? Claro, los humos se le subieron terriblemente con el comentario y ahora estaría más insoportable de lo normal. Sin embargo, le hizo gracia el hecho de que quisiera mantener una conversación con ella, así que cerró el libro y lo miró con prejuicio.

-Vamos, Black, ¿Tu sabes hablar?

-El idioma de las pelirrojas me cuesta un poco, aunque ya verás que he practicado. – Lily torció los ojos y Sirius largó una carcajada al sentirse triunfante.

Igual de arrogante que James. Aunque debía alegar a favor de James que Sirius era más descarado al tratar a las mujeres.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – Lily se cruzó de brazos. Empezaba a sentirse cansada de hablar con él, ¡y sólo llevaban unas cuantas palabras!

-Sobre eso de que me _quieres _besar. – La sonrisa de Sirius hizo que Lily se estremeciera. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- No te _quiero_ besar, Black. Le estaba diciendo que no a Potter. – Lily quiso terminar la conversación en ése punto, así que se dispuso a abrir de nuevo el libro, pero una fuerte mano sostuvo la portada. Siguió el (fibroso) brazo y corrió la mirada hasta la cara de Sirius, quien ahora exhibía una expresión sumamente seria, lejos de ser sarcástica, divertida y coqueta.

-¿No me quieres besar? – Ahora la cara de Sirius estaba peligrosamente cerca a la de ella. Lily empezó a respirar con dificultad. Le costaba procesar las palabras del moreno y no podía retirar la mirada.

-Yo… no… Eh… ¿Qué? – Lily estaba perdida. En ese momento, Sirius observaba con deleite los labios de Lily, perfectos ante cualquier mirada masculina. Ese movimiento hizo que Lily perdiera el aire. No sabía si sentirse asustada o segura y su cerebro no podía reaccionar en ése momento. No podía mover ninguna extremidad, no podía articular ninguna palabra coherente.

-Que si me quieres besar. - Ahora podía sentir perfectamente la respiración de Sirius sobre sus labios. Canela. Lily cerró los ojos.

-No lo sé… - No podía pensar, no sabía pensar. Se le había olvidado todo, la razón por la que Sirius estaba haciéndola perder el aire, dónde estaba, qué estaba a punto de hacer…

-Habrá que averiguarlo. – Los labios de Sirius rozaron los de la pelirroja tentadoramente y luego los separó un milímetro, perdiendo el contacto. Sintió que Lily alzaba un poco la cabeza, anhelando un poco más de contacto. Volvió a hacer lo mismo, dos veces más, hasta que Lily no aguantó más.

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y terminó de unir sus labios con los de él. Sintió a Sirius sonreír y se maldijo internamente por todo eso, pero ninguna parte de su ser le decía que se apartara. Lo estaba disfrutando, y ahora podría dar fe de que no era un rumor, Sirius besaba excelente. La lengua del moreno no dudó en encontrar la de ella, haciendo que soltara un suspiro y se estremeciera. Sirius esperaba a que ella diera todos los pasos para él profundizarlos y hacer que la pelirroja pidiera más, descubriendo en Lily a una persona apasionada, lejos de ser la muchacha que hace un rato leía por enésima vez el libro que en ése momento, debido al movimiento, había caído al piso.

Lily se abrazó con fuerza al cuello del moreno, mientras las manos de él recorrían el cuerpo de ella con desenfreno y sin pudor. En el momento en el que los dientes de Sirius atraparon su labio, la pelirroja se separó para echar la cabeza para atrás y dejar su cuello al descubierto para que el moreno empezara a depositar besos en él. Despacio, para no perder el contacto, se recostó en el sofá, y los besos y mordidas de Sirius tuvieron más libertad. Las manos de la pelirroja se enredaban y tiraban desesperadas el cabello de Sirius. Una de las manos de ella descendió hasta el pecho del moreno y empezó a tirar de la camisa, logrando que los botones se rompieran y fueran descubriendo el bien formado pecho de Black… Pero en ese momento todo acabó.

Con excesiva facilidad, Sirius se levantó, depositó otro beso en los labios de ella y con calma se arregló la camisa. La observó un momento. Lucía adorable, con los labios hinchados, la respiración agitada y observándolo desconcertada. Sirius Black le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Excelente. Ahora sal con James. – Y dicho esto, subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, dejando a Lily más turbada que nunca.

* * *

¡No saben cuántas ganas tenía de escribir un Sirius/Lily! Me costó un poco, ya que lo que yo escribo es puramente romántico y Sirius (al menos para mí) no es nada romántico. Es un personaje apasionante. Quería dejar claro que a Sirius no le interesaba en lo más mínimo Lily, que era algo natural en él ser así. (Lo confieso, lo amo) Espero haberlo dejado bien y a la vez destacar que es un personaje que marcó a Lily en éste fic.

En fin, no me gusta mucho alargarme en las notas del final. Por cada review que dejes, los Estados Unidos de América importa tres ecologistas. Ay, cómo amo darles razones para un review, pero espero que no haga falta para que se tomen dos minutitos y me dejen uno.

Un beso enorme.

Anne.


End file.
